Where do I Belong?
by RavenRothLogan
Summary: Mostly Raven centered, Raven tries to find someone who can make her feel like she belongs after Malchior breaks her heart. Her attempts are interupted, though, when she is taken from her room by a mysterious captor. Who took her? Who will save her? Will she ever really belong?
1. Captured

_**Raven**_

_"Why do you gotta be so creepy all the time?" Beast Boy ranted to Raven. _

_'I'm not creepy, I'm just different...'_

The memory just repeated itself over and over in my head. I needed to meditate and clear my thoughts. Even though Beast Boy had apologized, I still felt out of place. I had already tried going to Nevermore, but all of my emotions were running all over the place, and the only one I managed to talk to was lazy, and she kept falling asleep. They were all in a panic because my love had insulted me...

Whoa, wait, what? No way I just thought that! ("Affection!" "Sorry!") No, I am NOT in love with Beast Boy. He hates me! If anyone, I love Robin. He is the only person I know who its good at making people feel like they belong. I stand and teleport myself to his door...

'It's okay, Raven. How hard can it be? Just knock and ask if he likes you... Everything will be fine.' I take a deep breath, but just as I am about to knock, I hear a giggle. I put my ear to the door and listen intently:

"Oh, I would love to go on the date with you Robin!" Star Fire squealed.

"That's great!" Robin said, radiating pure love, but not toward me. My heart was crushed. The only person I felt somehow connected to had abandoned me without even knowing it. I teleported back to my room. I needed to meditate before the whole tower exploded.

I sit on the bed and look at a picture of Robin and I sitting together just after we met. Surprisingly, even to me, I am smiling in that picture. I hold the photo to my chest and close my eyes, trying to hold back Timidity's tears. My window explodes, probably my powers going haywire. I ignore it. Big mistake. Suddenly, my room fills with sleeping gas. I try to put a shield around myself, but somehow it seeps right through. I try to scream, but everything goes black. The last thing I remember is seeing a shadowy figure approach me...


	2. Disappearance

_**Beast Boy**_

"HA! I beat Cyborg! I beat Cyborg!" I sing it out for the whole tower to hear.

"Shut up, Grass Stain. You want Raven to come after you?" Cyborg, spoiling my fun again. "She's probably in her head and can't even hear me. Besides, you're just jealous!" I retort. I smirk at him. Cy rolls his eyes. "Oh yeah, Green Machine wins again!"

"Beast Boy! What have I told you about standing on the couch!" Great, Robin's on the patrol.

"Awww." I grumbled. "Hey, anybody want some tofu eggs and bacon?"

"NO!" Cyborg and Bird Boy yelled at the same time.

"What about you, Star? Uh, Star? You awake?" Star Fire was holding the hand of the 'Boy Wonder' and staring at him intently.

"Star Fire and I are going to the theatre so we can watch-"

"Oh, sweet! Can I come?" I interupt Robin without thinking.

"No, you may not participate in the date with us!" Starfire practically screamed.

"You two are finally going out? It's about time!" Cy-bore grinned.

"Ok. Well, uh, Cy? Wanna play-"

"Nope. Sorry BB, but I gotta go recharge, and then work on the T-car. We haven't encountered a villain in a while. One could show up any time now."

"Oh, okay. Then I'll go see if Raven wants to hang out," I say half heartedly.

"Just don't bother her if she tells you to go away, and don't you dare touch her mirror." Cyborg, being the bossy big brother he always is.

"Hey, it's me we're talkin' about here! No worries!" I say, but a manage to catch Cy shaking his head as the door closed. I approach Raven's door and knock. I don't hear anything but the wind. Wait, the wind? Raven's window is always closed and locked. Still no answer. "Hey, Raven? You there? I'm coming in now, so please don't blast me into another dimension! Okay?" I turn into an ant and manage to squeeze between the doors. I morph back into a human and what I find shocks me. Raven's book shelf has been knocked over, her bed is a wreck, on the floor are shards of glass from broken picture frame, and a ruined picture of Raven and someone else... it was impossible to tell with how torn up it was. But what scared my the most was that her window was shattered, on the floor were a few drops of blood, and a piece of her cloak appeared to have been torn off on the broken glass still in the window frame. "Raven!"

I burst into Cyborg's room, not even knocking. "RAVEN'SGONEIDON'TKNOWHOWORWHYTHEREISBLOODANDHERWINDOWISBROKENIDON'TKNOWWHATTODOOHMYGOSHWHEREISSHE!" I blurt out.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. What are you talking about?" Cy says, unplugging himself from his system recharger.

"Raven is gone, her window is shattered, and there is blood on the floor!" I pant.

"WHAT! We have to get the darn guy that did this! NOBODY messes with MY little sis!"He rushes past me to Raven's room and examines it. He stood at the window staring out. "You might wanna see this, BB," he said. I stood at his side and looked where he was pointing. There was a familiar, long-legged woman perched on the roof of a building on the mainland.

"Rouge..."


	3. Discovery

**_Robin_**

Star Fire and I were on our way back to the tower when suddenly, we saw a red and black streak fly out of Raven's broken window. Confused, we began hurrying,

"Please, friend Robin, why was there a Glorfin in friend Raven's room?"

"I don't know, Star. (using communicator:) Cyborg! Beast Boy! Come in!"

"Yo, Robin! Some _thing_ just attacked Raven. Beast Boy recognized her to be some criminal called Madame Rouge. Says he and the Doom Patrol found her working with some undercover illegal group called the Brotherhood of Evil-" Cyborg said.

"Ok, ok!" Robin interrupted. "The important thing is where is Raven, and how do we get her back?"

"I fear for our friend. The Glorfin Roushe was feared by all of my people-" Star Fire began, but I interrupted her.

"_Rouge, _not _Roushe. _Batman and I were going after her for months before I left. She sure is slippery. But that doesn't matter. We'll be there soon. Beast Boy, morph into a hawk and search the city for any sign of Raven or Rouge. Robin, out."

Star Fire and I, after what seemed like an eternity, finally arrived back at the tower. We rushed inside, and I immediately began to search Raven's room for clues. All I found was Raven's room destroyed, and Raven herself gone. "Cyborg!" I call to my friend. I hand him a piece of blood-soaked cloth for him to scan. "See if you can identify whose it is.

I wait impatiently for him to finish. Finally, he shakes his head. "There are to types of DNA in it: one is Raven's. The other, I can't identify it. My scanners just say that it's blood, but no name to go with it." (Beeping.) Cyborg opens his arm and converses with Beast boy for a few minutes.

"He says he found something, and we'd better come quickly," Cyborg reported.

"Titan's, Go!"

Short, I know. But I'm enduring a serious case of writers block. Any ideas? I already know who the mystery blood person will be, but other than that, I'm stumped. I am also updating as fast as I can because I might not have access to a computer again for a while. In the meantime, please review! I need ideas, and tell me if there is anything I need to fix. Thanks!


	4. Hostages

_**Beast Boy**_

As I soared over the city below, I remained alert for any sign of Raven or Rouge.

_Come on, come on! Think, Beast Boy, think! Where would a criminal master mind hide out with a hostage, besides in Slade's place or the typical-_

My thoughts were interrupted when I spotted something lying limp on the ground, but it was a dark color and appeared to be wet. "_Raven's cloak!" _I realized. I immediately landed and alerted Cyborg of my discovery.

When I walked over, I found that it was not torn at all.

_That's odd, _I thought. _I found a torn peace of blue cloth at the tower that I thought was from her cloak, but this isn't torn... what's going on? _I turned into a blood hound to follow a strange scent I had picked up. I finally found that the scent was strongest at a cafe I didn't know existed. I began to investigate.

THUD! The door slammed shut behind me and the lights went out. I ran back to the door, or at least tried, but couldn't find it. I turned into a bat to find it, but my echolocation told me that there were no doors or anything. It seemed I was in a box. But I wasn't alone. I heard a noise, but was knocked out before I could turn. The last thing I remembered was the taste of blood in my mouth before everything went black.

_**Raven**_

When I woke up, I opened my eyes and saw only red, orange, and yellow, but my vision was still blurred. when my head cleared I bit, I found I was in a room I didn't recognize with flames painted on the walls. I tried to get up, but my hands were chained to the floor. No matter how hard I tried, my spells didn't work. I huddled to stay warm without my cloak and began to examine my surroundings. That's when I noticed a bluish figure slumped against the wall beside me. It seemed to be covered in running water like a fountain. I closed my eyes and rubbed them, hoping I was dreaming. When I opened them again, I found myself looking into the face of a strange girl.

Her hair was blue and seemed to be flowing like water and covered the right half of her face. She had slightly greenish blue skin lighter than her hair. Her one visible eye was shaped like a cat's, but the iris was the same color as her hair. She was also wearing some kind of armor; a mail shirt made of purple scales, a leatherish belt that appeared to have shark teeth hanging from it, and a knee length skirt made of large green scales. Her feet were bare and her one hand, her left, was cuffed and chained to the floor like my own. Her right arm was gone from the elbow down. "_Who are you?" _she asked, her voice a barely audible whisper.


	5. The Blue Stranger

_**The Blue Stranger**_

"Who are you?" I asked the other girl in the cell, as quietly as I could. I didn't want _him_ to know I was awake... That would be a nightmare. She stared at me with violet eyes.

"Raven," she whispered back. "But who are you?" she asked, slightly louder.

"_Shhhhhhh!" _I silenced her. "You don't want _him _to hear you!"

"Who is 'him'?" she inquired, much more quietly.

I looked away. "Every hero's worst nightmare."

"She's awake, Sir!" came a voice nearby, and somewhere up above.

"Oh, no! Not now!" I cried.

"Bring her in!" the Enemy called back.

I began pulling frantically at the chains, struggling to get loose. Normally, I could liquify my hand, but my powers didn't work in _his_ fortress. I began panting and pulling harder as the pounding of feet approached. "_NOOOOO!" _I screamed. "_Stay away from me!" _The soldiers came in, ignoring my cries. I screamed and cried as they dragged me out of the cell, with Raven watching helplessly from the corner. "_Let me GO!" _I screamed, but there was no one who could help me. I sobbed as I was dragged to a room of pure torture: _his _throne room.

**_Raven_**

I stared helplessly from the corner as the other girl was dragged away, her screams echoing off the walls. Suddenly, I realized that one of the men had stayed behind and was standing at the door. "You'd best come with me," he said. When I shook my head, he grabbed me by the chains and dragged me after the others. I had no choice in the matter, apparently. He took me took me left, then we took a right, then another right until we arrived at a door at the end of one of the many halls. He opened it, and then pushed me, following close behind. I considered screaming, but knew no one would hear even if I did. I had no option but to follow him up the stairs to a narrow balcony.


	6. Who is Who?

**_Cyborg_**

Robin, Starfire and I rushed to the last location that Beast Boy had called from, but we didn't like what we found: Raven's cloak was lying on the ground, soaked. The clasp was nowhere to be found. "Where's Beast Boy?" I asked. I turned on my sensors, but couldn't pick up a heartbeat nearby other than mine, Robin's, and Starfire's.

"He couldn't have gotten far," said Robin. "Starfire, fly overhead and see if you can spot him. Cyborg, keep checking for his heart beat, walking in a circle with about a 50 foot radius to see if he walked of a bit. I'll keep investigating here. We meet here in 10 minutes. If you take longer than 15, I'll call you.

I turned my sensors on as Starfire took to the sky for an aerial view and Robin bent to his work, determination written all over his face.

I followed Robin's order to check for Beast Boy's heart beat, but didn't pick up anything. I was on my way back when Robin called after only 8 minutes, clearly perplexed.

"The cloak doesn't belong to Raven. Its not torn even though we found a piece in her room, and its not the water that makes it look darker. It really is black."

"We're on our way," I replied. When I arrived, I noticed something on the cloak. I bent down and picked it up. When I realized what it was, I widened my eyes.

Robin seemed concerned. "Cyborg, what's wrong?" he asked me.

I held it up for them to see. "A piece of Raven's hair was caught in the cloak, and it's soaked, but not with water. Gimme a moment to scan it..." I raised an eyebrow when I saw the results- it was unidentified blood, again. I showed it to Robin, who nodded.

"The same as we found at the tower. Which means..." he hesitated.

"That this unidentified person either is the captor, or another hostage," I finished for him.

_**The Blue Stranger**_

I had stopped crying, knowing that it didn't do any good. I would endure in silence- for now. Oh, how I wished Dracona was there!

I bit back a nasty remark when one of the soldiers kicked me through a door before slamming it behind me. I had fallen flat on my face, amusing _him_, who sat high on his throne looking down at me.

"Hello, Tidal," he purred.

"Forest Fire," I growled.

He stepped down and pulled me up by my half arm, which he refused to stop teasing me about. I pulled out of his grasp, but he grabbed the chain still on my wrist and pulled me back up to a small wooden bench beside his throne, fastening the chain. He then walked over to his throne and put on a purple cape that clashed horribly with his flaming hair. he then removed the chain from the bench, and, before he could do anything with it, I yanked on it so hard, it pulled right out of his hands. I gathered it up and he, being enraged, shot two fire balls at me with his hands, which were quickly extinguished as soon as they touched my watery hair. I tried to whip the chain at him, but he reached out with a burning hand, grabbed the chain, and pulled me in. He threw me to the floor and pressed his boot to my throat. I choked and coughed. He looked down at me, lying helplessly on the floor, and said, "Before two months pass, you or your cellmate WILL fall in love with me, or your friends will pay the price!" His shape shifting pet, currently in the form of a human, stepped up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"You're sure they think Madame Rouge is the kidnapper?" he questioned.

"As sure as the whiskers on my face!" she purred, melting into a black kitten.

"Good. They'll never find the girl- or the green one!" He addressed a dragon overhead- a dragon that just so happened to be my half sister: "Terra! get down here and get your sister ready for dinner tonight. She needs to look perfect!" He took his foot off my throat and released the chain just in time for Terra to snatch me up into the air and carry me off in the direction of the cell I shared with Raven. As soon as the throne room was out of sight, however, she changed direction. We had now exited the castle and were headed up toward a big cloud. As soon as we entered, I felt something change. "Where are you taking me?" I demanded, but she didn't answer. Typical. Finally, she set me down on a hill and changed into a human. Well, sort of. A half-Draconian, really.

"Dracona!" I cried. She shushed me, looked around, then gestured for me to follow here to a hollow tree. She nodded at it, and we stepped inside and sank into the hill.

When we reached the bottom, she morphed her hand into a dragon claw and undid my cuff.

"Sorry for shushing you, but it's not exactly safe outside, as you saw when Forest Fire kidnapped you, AGAIN. For the third time!" she scolded.

"Ok, ok, I get it. I should have listened to you when you told me to stay inside. Ask Trist, I knew you would mention this at some point," I retorted.

"That's just the thing," she said worriedly. "Trist is gone!"

I know you all are dying to know what happened to Beast Boy. Patience, my pretties! It takes time for these things. (laughs wickedly)

mih, random. But my friend pointed out I forgot to post a disclaimer, so here it is: I. Do. Not. Own. Teen. Titans. I also do not own Dracona or forest fire, but I DO own Tidal, Trist, Terra, and F.F.'s "shape shifting pet".

Please comment!


End file.
